Frax
Frax appeared in 2001 TV series called Power Rangers Time Force. Frax is the secondary antagonist of Power Rangers Time Force. He was a robot in the service of Ransik, responsible for constructing the army of robot soldiers that Ransik sends against the Time Force Power Rangers. Considering the fact that he is a robot himself, he dislikes Ransik's belief that robots are inferior, as well as the mutant's habits of destroying his creations when he was angry. This rage goes unnoticed by Ransik for much of the series. However, the rage was not simply due to Ransik's abuse on his creations: Frax was in fact, not a robot, but rather the very man whom Ransik once almost murdered, Dr. Louis Fericks. Fericks found the dying Ransik back in the future where he saved him with an antidote to cure Venomark's venom. Ransik however, instead of grateful, was disgusted with the doctor's kindness and interest with machines before laying waste to the lab and killed him in cold blood before setting the lab ablaze. Little that Ransik knew, Fericks survived and with remaining technology that he salvaged, turned himself into a robot and manipulated Ransik to join his empire so he would get his revenge when the time comes. Frax is all that remains of Dr. Louis Fericks, a human scientist from the year 3000 who created a cure for the Venomark poison intended to kill Ransik. Fericks showed kindness towards Ransik, but in return, Ransik blew up Dr. Fericks' lab, with him still inside and stole all his Cyclobot technology and serum. Ferricks survived the explosion, but gravely injured, he saw only one chance of survival and utilized the remaining technology in his lab to rebuild his entire body into a robot - becoming Frax. It is unknown how Frax later joined forces with Ransik, becoming his number-one ally. On the outside he was seemingly a loyal servant to Ransik, whom he called "Master", but in reality, Frax harbors deep resentment against Ransik for the things he did to him in the past. Frax was also treated as vermin by Ransik, along with all the other Robots for being "completely useless". Frax swore that one day he would get revenge. Given to his manipulative side however, it appeared that he did, tricked the mutant to recruit him so he can both handle his stolen cyclobots and had the opportunity to exact his said revenge (both to nearly killed him and abuse his creations) when the time comes. Later in the series, Frax uses some stolen Trizyrium powder to synthesize a Trizyrium crystal and uses it to power up Tronicon, a Robot which Frax created in secret, but after causing much chaos, Tronicon is destroyed by the Time Force Rangers and Frax has to answer to Ransik. Soon after, Frax discovers the X-Vault, where the worst prisoners are contained. He releases many of them without Ransik's approval, including Venomark (an action that particularly angers Ransik due to their past history). As a form of revenge, he destroys all of his serum and runs away from Ransik, after confessing to him who he really was. Frax goes into hiding and retreats to a large compound in the city where he begins constructing massive robots, run on powerful Trizirium crystals from Mr. Collins' lab. He plots to destroy Ransik, take over the city and make Robots the most superior beings. He constructs first Dragontron, which he sends to destroy the Time Force Rangers and capture the city for him, and it proves to be quite difficult for the Rangers to destroy, but eventually, Dragontron falls to the Time Force Megazord with help from the Q-Rex, forcing Frax to make new plans to conquer the city. During the fight with Dragontron, Frax creates a siphon to drain the energy from the Megazords and nearly kills the Rangers (led by Alex instead of Wes Collins) after Alex's single-minded determination to destroy the siphon keeps him from taking down Frax when he is defeated, but is defeated by Wes with his siphon being destroyed. Frax also tries to convert humans into Cyclobots with a fitness liquid and a mutant (it is unknown how he got the mutant), but after these plans fail, Frax later constructs the robot Max Axe and finally his most powerful Trizyrium crystal-powered creation, Doomtron. In the finale, Frax is caught by Ransik with the aid of Gluto. Ransik then steals Doomtron and imprisons Frax. Nadira, Ransik's daughter, comes to him after she begins to doubt her father's mission. Frax explains that the hatred and prejudice between humans and mutants is a vicious cycle, which also consumed him. Nadira claims that she no longer feels that, but Frax mocks her sudden change of heart until she apologizes for what her father did to him, even calling him by his real name. Realizing that she has truly changed, Frax tells her that she doesn't need to hate and can end the cycle as he is dragged away. He is then reprogrammed to obey only Ransik and to use Doomtron to destroy his enemies, evidently losing all memories of his life as a human. Frax enters Doomtron at Ransik's command and he activates the robot, the two becoming one. Frax/Doomtron goes onto wreak havoc in the city and creates huge Vortexes which suck up the city buildings. He beats most of the Megazords but the Q-Rex's Trizirium crystal is neutralized and the Time Force Rangers are able to use the Quantasaurus Rex's lasers to destroy the Trizyrium crystal within Frax and ultimately destroy Doomtron, sealing all the vortex's in the sky. Ransik and Nadira find Frax afterwards. Ransik kicks Frax's dying body and calls him useless, before his face falls apart, his lays his hand down, and dies moaning. Frax was dead. Nadira mourns him briefly, but quickly forgets him when she sees a baby in need. Since he manages to redeem himself by encouraging Nadira to reform, not to mention that he regains the last vestiges of his humanity, it is assumed that he finally is able to rest in peace. When still a human, Frax was the kind-hearted doctor whom willing to save those whom in need, as he willing to save Ransik who was dying from Venomark's poison. Unfortunately, instead of being grateful with his help, Ransik, who was already consumed with hatred toward humans too much, heavily wounded him and left him to die after laying waste his lab. The ungrateful actions are what made Fericks become enraged and consumed by hatred, and the rage remained for very long time. As Frax, he is a cruel, wicked, treacherous, narcissistic, manipulative and pitiless robot and is ready to kill and betray for completing his goals, and always does it all with a psychotic laugh. In spite of his loyalty with Ransik (which was actually the ruse), Frax was resentful toward him for treating him like vermin as much as robots in general. In fact, no matter what he and his creations did, Ransik won’t treat them with respect, with the mutant would destroy some of his Cyclobots simply to release his stress. But Frax is not above being impatient, as he was cunning, calm, and manipulative, given that he is biding his time and prepared so he would gain the upper hand during his betrayal and kept his rage unnoticed by those around him up until he went rogue, and as a result, becoming insane, misanthropic, violent, and sadistic, and showing no remorse for attacking humanity or the Power Rangers. When Nadira apologizes for what her father had done to him, and even addresses him by his real name, a part of his that is still the kind Dr. Fericks resurfaces. Realizing that there is still hope for her, he decides to help her to turn over a new leaf. With the last vestiges of his spirit, as Dr Fericks and not Frax, he admits his errors and reminds Nadira that she does not need to hate and she can break the cycle of hatred between humans and mutants. His final words as Dr. Fericks is both a remorseful pleading and an encouragement to Nadira not to give up. After Ransik lobotomized him, Frax was reduced into a mindless drone who blindly obeyed Ransik's commands without a question and also became far more ruthless in his pursuit against Rangers. Arsenals Frax's arsenal consists of a claw arm that transforms into a hand-like missile launcher. See Also * Gien Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Scientists Category:Robots Category:Characters Portrayed by Eddie Frierson Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2001 Category:Power Rangers Universe